thursday_questersfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahri, The Arcane Trickster
Backstory Ahri was a lways a curious child, and always getting herself into trouble. Grew up in a very poor family as the eldest of 5 (2 brothers, 3 sisters). Parents did their best but AHri took it upon herself to help look after the family, so she did whatever she could to provide. Being young, a foxen, and getting in trouble alot it was hard to find work so the only other option was take what she needed. She became very proficient at the art of thievery. This continued until her brothers and sisters could help provide for themselves and she moved away to the big city *insert name here* to start her own life. Not long after being there she was a bit down on her luck so decided to pick some easy marks to get by, and so happened across a grizzled old man on his way home she assumed and he happened to be wearing a nice looking bracelt... As she stumbled into him by "accident" and grabbed his wrist to steady herself apologising prefusely, she made her way off with a nice golden bracelet with the old man none the wiser, what easy pickings she thought! once tucked up in bed at the nearby inn for the night she fell peacefully to sleep thinking where she could fence her new aquisition. But when she woke up it was gone! She ran downstairs to the bar, lo and behold who would be sat down there enjoying some light refreshment but the old man from the night before. She attemped to head back upstairs unnoticed but without even turning around he called for her to approach. Worried he might call the guards if she refused, she made her way over , curoius as to how he knew where to find her and why he hung around instead of having her arrested? He introduced himself *insert name here* , and said he would cause no trouble, as he had need of someone with particular skills. Turns out he was a wizard and simply scried for his missing bracelet, and getting into a locked room umstairs unseen was childs play for him. As it happens he believed Ahri could be very useful in regards to procuring certain items for him, saving him time and effort and no risk of him being implicated if things went wrong. The pair ended up forming quite a bond, and Ahri became curious about his magic abilities so he began to teach her some magic to aid in her adventures. As time passed she aquired many scrolls and magic items for him, and her own magic abilities grew. On one particualr day, she returned from a mission with the scroll he'd asked for but there was no sign of him. Popped out for supplies? Gone to the library perhaps? She waited a few hours until nightfall and still no sign... maybe he had to travel and forgot to leave a note? The next morning she asked the neighbours if they had seen anything, turns out he was seen being shoved into a carriage by 2 men dressed like soldiers and a man dressed in very fine clothes the previous lunchtime. Had the wizard taken something from the wrong people? Was it Ahri they were really after? She knew very little so scoured his notes and writting, went over every place she'd stolen from since she'd worked with him in her mind. Category:Characters